


The Talk

by FilmInMySoul



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I Imagine that it's Original Wells, Inspired Work, Just a little ficlet, M/M, Sorry guys, angsty, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmInMySoul/pseuds/FilmInMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe West and Harrison Wells have a talk about Barry. </p>
<p>Inspired by this post - http://aida-in-love.tumblr.com/post/116664183211/the-flash-series-canon-pics-with-headcanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to andthatiswhythelightningstruck for being my go-to Beta for all things Barrison and thank you to Aida-in-love for making this wonderful picture set to inspire this ficlet!
> 
> Enjoy the feels everyone.

Barry didn't know what to expect when he was called into S.T.A.R. Labs by Joe. It was unexpected, for one thing. _That_ coupled with the fact that Harrison hadn't been answering his texts for the majority of the morning did little to diminish the worry that had started to form in the pit of his stomach as Barry entered the main lab.

A tense silence hung over the room as Barry walked in on the sight of Joe and his partner side by side.

The silence went on until Barry couldn't take it any longer. He cast a worried glance to Harrison, asking, "Why am I here? Why are all three of us here?" 

Harrison skirted Barry's gaze, casting his eyes to the side so that he didn't have to look at him.

"Joe and I..." the older man took a pause, "we had a talk." Barry didn't like that sound of that; not from Harrison's tone or the way that both men weren't meeting his gaze.

"A talk?" Barry took a shuddering breath as he leaned his weight against the computer table, eyes never leaving Harrison. "A talk about what?" He could already tell.

"About this thing you two have." Joe spoke up from his once silent position. His hands were on his hips, eyes boring into Barry's. The speedster couldn't meet his gaze. _Why wasn't Harrison looking at him? Why did breathing seem to hurt so much?_

"You told him about us?" 

They had been keeping their relationship under wraps for the last month or so, trying to find a good time to tell Joe. Harrison looked up quickly and then away – the hurt look on Barry's face was too much for him to bear. 

"Bar, you and him –” Joe scrubbed a hand on his face, thinking for a moment of how he wanted to phrase the next part. "You really think it's a good idea?" Barry could tell that his adoptive father was trying to hold back from yelling for his sake.

Barry didn't say anything. He was too caught up in the fact that Harrison had talked with Joe when he wasn't there, where he couldn't be part of the conversation. Barry continued to ignore the other man, the clenching in his chest simply getting worse and worse by the second.

"How could you tell him? We were supposed to do it together! Why would you –”

"I want whatever this is to stop – _now_." Barry's eyes snapped up to Joe – confusion, sadness, and anger all mixed into one as he finally addressed the other man.

"Why are you mad? Seriously, what is the problem, Joe?" Barry hadn't meant to sound accusatory, but he could tell the second that the other man was on the defensive.

"My _problem_ , Barry, is that he could be your father." Joe turned his gaze away. “Why don't you date someone else? Someone closer to your age? He could be using you – toying with you." Barry didn't want to hear anymore. Each word was already like a stab in his chest at the accusations that Joe was making, and the silence from Harrison only seemed to make the pain worse.

"Christ, Joe, are you even listening to yourself? I don't – I won't _date_ someone else just because their age doesn't agree with you!" Barry could feel himself getting more upset by the moment, words coming out harsher with the emotion welling in his chest. "We both understand that the age difference is difficult but we'll get through it – we're strong, and frankly, who I date is none of your business anyway. This isn't some joke." Barry turned to Harrison, eyes pleading. "Right?"

Harrison said nothing.

Barry felt like a crack had started to form in his heart where the pain was colliding at all different points – Joe not accepting the relationship he'd been having with Harrison, and Harrison not saying anything to back him up…to try and convince Joe that what they had was real, that it _mattered._

Barry's voice cracked with emotion. "Please tell him that I mean something to you – that this isn't a just a game." Harrison met his gaze and still he said nothing. Barry felt anger pooling again as tears threatened to sting his eyes. Without a word, he turned on his heel and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He could feel the tears as he held in a sob.

"I hate you," came the harsh whisper before Barry sped off, out of the lab and away from earshot.

"And I love you," Harrison whispered from his chair, too late for the younger man to hear.


End file.
